


18th floor balcony

by cassiejaerine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, failed!fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:20:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiejaerine/pseuds/cassiejaerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I love you and I want to know every single thing there is to know about you, your best assets and your worse secrets, I just want to love every inch of you"</p>
            </blockquote>





	18th floor balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so please be kind to me and I severely apologize for all the errors you might encounter :) please let's be friends!

And I knew it from the start  
So my arms are open wide  
Your head is on my stomach and we're trying so hard not to fall asleep  
Here we are, on this 18th floor balcony  
We're both flying away  
\- Blue October, "18th floor balcony"

 

"So how's your day?"

I can feel his breath on my neck, warm and comforting just like his arms wounded around my waist. I can smell his scent, the mix fragrance of his mint soap, a hint of lotion that pampers his skin and his own, manly man scent.

"Why do you always ask me that question every single day?"

The cold, crisp air hitting both our skin and a shiver runs to our spine. We are standing outside our little home's balcony, at the 18th floor of this rundown but homey apartment with my back pressed on his chest and the feeling of his heart thumping between our pressed bodies erases the uncomfortable chill caused by the evening air.

"Can't I ask my wife that question? I am a good husband wanting to know what my beautiful wife's been doing"

A smile, turned giggle that rocks their body in harmony.

"I've been working my ass off husband, working at the diner the whole day while thinking of a certain Erwin Smith"

A kiss pressed on his neck and the hug tightened.

"Stop working and think of me here, stay here Levi"

"We need the money Erwin"

"I am working hard for us"

"You know that it's not enough for us"

"I love you"

I turn around, arms moving on their own and finding their way around his neck. I couldn't count the many times I still hear my heart beating erratically loud whenever we're this close and how my mind go crazy every time I see myself on his eyes. I belong here, in his arms, in his eyes and in his heart.

"Tell me something that I still don't know about you Levi"

The small childish argument about the fight easily shove at the back of our heads and he's back once again, my curious husband.

"Why? You know almost everything about me so why ask more?"

Something flashes in his eyes, a glint of amusement and a deeper feeling ah maybe it's love, there's always love in his eyes.

"I love you and I want to know every single thing there is to know about you, your best assets and your worse secrets, I just want to love every inch of you"

I couldn't help the blush that stubbornly appears in my face, tinting my pale skin with a good color of red. He stared earnestly at me and I knew that he meant everything he said.

"I love you too Erwin"

Some months ago we were only fools in love, but in this 18th floor balcony we started our love and the life we will share for the years to come.

"I still love you the best levi, I still love you the best"


End file.
